knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Winter Kings/@comment-23825938-20131212171419/@comment-24108837-20131212180340
A few tips here: * Save your strength. Don't exhaust yourself enhancing every armor you get. Only enhance the basic version to level 35 and craft the + version. Only enhance the + version if you need it. * A mono Air Armor Like Vesture of Frost is only ever single strong against any armor and never double strong. Even against a mono water armor. So any armor containg air (except air/fire) will be just as strong against mono water as mono air is. So unless this Vesture of Frost is really your 1st strong Armor against water/fire (the probable next one), just don't use it. Witches Robes and Snowman will also be strong against it. * Work ahead. The last one seems to be another earth/air (brown/white) but may as well be an earth/water. In any case a stock of Snakeskin Armors can help you reach your goal in time. Reaching level 35 on an armor will require 1657 Enhancement Points. A stock of 30 Snakeskin Armors that you keep to the last minute will provide you with 720, so you will only have to come up with 837 EP on the day you have to enhance it. * Save gold. You will need 75,000 gold to craft and about 300,000 (estimated) to enhance the normal version to level 35. Gold is more critical than Armor Smith capacity. If you would reach level 35 in time but you don't have enough cash to craft the + it was all in vain. * Use Common Armor. They work fast. But keep an eye on the costs. * If you need a final boost just before the deadline and you ran out of Snakeskins in you stock you can use Common Armor to fuse uncraftable Rare Armors that have an enhancement value of 50. That is expensive. But if you have the money and the fusion stones you can add the entire 1657 EP with only 34. That means you would only need 68 Common Armors at 5 minutes crafting time each. * Don't rash things in the beginning but work toward the goal. Not echausting your cash is critical. Using your Snakeskin stock first and your Common Armor later will increase the costs in a huge way. First use the Common Armor you craft and use the Snakeskins in you stock only when doing so will get you to level 35 at once. If you use fusion armors, do that at the very last in this sequence, if at all. * Using up your stock of Snakeskin first and only then start using Common Armor will not help you a second in reaching your deadline. It will only increase the costs hugely and jeopardise the whole operation. Unless you have a million gold. On my Blog and on the Armor Enhancement page is a table that you can use to calculate the gold and the EP you need to reach it. You can find a list of the uncraftable Rare Armors there as well.